


【FF14|于桑】当我们打吸血鬼的时候我们到底在打什么（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [74]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *摸个吸血鬼AU无脑PWP爽文系列。*含抹布内容！请注意避雷！
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380





	1. 1.神父、神父，桑克瑞德是个吸血鬼！

【1】

名垂历史的吸血鬼猎人于现代社会接受媒体采访，谈起自己的过去，亦即与现如今两位友人相识之时，猛料太多，连此二名友人都惊诧不已。

其中一人在看过访谈后立即打去电话。

“你居然从没告诉过我这件事，七百多年了！”

这通电话于事无补，在各大娱乐媒体头条的浪潮中，一如小小的风，连推波助澜都算不上。

“《著名吸血鬼猎人桑克瑞德·沃特斯》……”于里昂热举着遥控器，另一手划着手机屏幕一字字念道。

接受采访的友人在电话对面咆哮：『而你根本不知道这件事对我影响有多大！』

“我也根本不知道你在那里！”

『所以影响很大！』

“你就是想操我！”

“……《在中世纪居然做出这种事》——”

『我哪里有胆子操你！』

“可你真的憋了快八百年！”

『不是才七百多年吗！』

“快八百年和七百多年没有多少区别！”

『对，没错，我被伤害了将近八百年。』

“那就接着惦着你的伤害好了！”

『下一次任务见！』

“下一次任务给你好看。”

于里昂热看完了头条报道，关上手机轻轻咳嗽。

“你们真像两个孩子。让世界知道年近千岁的吸血鬼猎人有如此一面，更要在热门上走一遭。”

“闭嘴。”桑克瑞德扔掉自己的手机，再抢走于里昂热的那台一起扔了，挪着屁股，抓住刚才做到一半被精灵撤走以至于情事中断的性器握了握，“继续。”

【2】

大名鼎鼎的血猎那时还是个十四岁小男孩，住在河畔的村庄里。时过境迁，那条河早已干涸，而记忆不见褪色。

他在河边打水，遇见近些日子借住村中的外乡人。外乡人有一头白发，面目英俊，口舌生花，手脚又勤快，很讨姑娘们喜欢。据说这个外乡人是村中教堂神父请来调查吸血鬼传说的，但一连十几天了，调查没有进展，外乡人只得在村子周围走走看看，帮牧羊和农耕的村民驱赶野兽与魔物。

“唷，小个子。”外乡人——桑克瑞德·沃特斯说，“你姐姐喜欢什么花？”

“我没有姐姐，对门的小瓦里安才有。我是独子！”

“好，好，骄傲的独子。今天有什么新鲜事儿？”

“小瓦里安的爸爸回来啦，但是不肯去教堂祈祷，被瓦里安妈妈臭骂一顿。”

“是不是在外头受了异教徒蛊惑啊。”

“我妈妈说，说不定呢。”

“好孩子，今天可以教你射箭。”

“我不要射箭！我想学你那种刀。”

“这个啊？你手的力量不够，先学射箭。”

“我不！我不！”少年大叫着跑开了，躲在灌木后面，看桑克瑞德有没有追上来。但桑克瑞德耸了耸肩，侧过头听着风。孩子们都说桑克瑞德做这个动作就像在听神明借风送来的耳语，少女们每看到他这么做时，都会捂住胸口。

桑克瑞德听完，走向少年躲藏的灌木丛：“你快回家。哪也别去一直跑，告诉村里的大家，今天不要出门。”

外乡人的建议向来有用，比如在门口挂辟邪的草、摘下特别的树枝打扫废弃多年还会发出怪声的屋子和吹风笛引走看不见的小妖精。因为建议有用人也长得漂亮，大部分村民可喜欢也可听这家伙的了。少年想都不想，听了桑克瑞德说的，拔腿就跑。

途中他忍不住好奇回了下头，却见黑漆漆的雾气，像蜘蛛的腿一般爬上森林边的天空，起哄隐隐雷鸣电闪，又不似暴雨前兆。少年耳边响起常在村中废屋旁听见的怪声，吓得他满身冒汗，赶忙加快脚步。

赶到村中时，晴天里不该有的冷风已吹得稻草屑与谷壳乱飞、空木桶打滚，鸡飞狗跳、牛马哀嚎。少年扯开嗓子嚷嚷提醒村民回家，碰见村中教堂的神父。

神父就屹立于村子中间祭祀用的图腾柱下，皱着眉头，眺望颜色最浓的那一侧天空。

桑克瑞德是神父请来的！少年忽然想起这件事，跑上前告知神父桑克瑞德的嘱咐。

“好。”神父淡然点头，好似对桑克瑞德的情况无甚兴趣，摸着少年头顶，“如他所说，不要离开村中。我在此借先祖魂灵守护之力……”

风声呼呼作响，仿佛关在火炉里的妖怪。神父指示少年捂住耳朵，独自继续咏诵长长的祷词。

直至天色转亮，阳光刺穿黑云。少年不知自己在神父脚边蹲了多久，只感觉神父拉着自己手臂。

“好了，你回家去吧……”

可少年惦记那个外乡人，一听神父说没事了，立即跑出村口，循着自己来时的路找过去。来的一定是大怪物，少年知道，一些大怪物游荡的时候，天空的颜色就会改变。其他村民看不见，可少年能看见。照神父的说法，这是一种天赋，适合做圣殿骑士，或者成为驱魔师。

那么，一个人面对大怪物的桑克瑞德还好吗——少年跑着跑着，猛然发觉自己脚下的和前方的草地洒着血。

一小片、一大片、还有溅开的、黑色的和红色的。少年捂住嘴，跑上山头，叫着桑克瑞德的名字，而后——

他被眼前景象惊呆了，跌跌撞撞地后退，最后摔在地上，怔愣许久。景象中那人，分明是他要找的外乡人——缓缓转过头，歪了歪——少年从未见过谁能把头歪得如此诡异。半边身体出现一个半圆的残缺，红黑色的，蠕动着某些物质的……英俊潇洒不再，而血污令人作呕。但是震惊之余，少年还是发现了问题之严重。

谁能帮他？——神父。少年滚下山坡。神父！他默念道。神父！他默念神父教他的驱魔祷词。

可是，外乡人桑克瑞德是神父找来的啊。如果神父知道桑克瑞德是“什么东西”，那他们就是一伙儿的。少年冲进村口才记起来。他没有马上去教堂，而是躲在自己房间角落，攥着衣领反复地想该怎么办。

神父、奥居雷神父——从少年的父母那一代开始就在教堂了。据说他深受圣殿骑士团爱戴，由名望极高的骑士长亲自护送到镇上，曾与各路驱魔师一道站在镇子抵御魔物入侵的前线。一些驱魔师和吸血鬼猎人路过镇子时，还会特地找他请教。少年出生那年，神父听说这个村庄出现了新的“地主”，逼迫村民将供奉先祖的食粮缴纳给山里的魔物。神父带着数名驱魔师赶走了这个“地主”，鼓励村民重拾祭祀先祖的仪式。而后神父便在村中教堂住了下来，没有哪个村民不相信他。

少年想，也许神父不知道桑克瑞德是什么东西呢？

夜色擦黑，村里照常生火起居，宁静得犹如白天什么都没发生过。狗没有狂吠不止。神父和桑克瑞德都说过，狗、猫和牛马等牲畜家禽若狂躁不安，多半是不干净的东西混进村子了。

少年又想，要么是自己理解错了看到的那幅景象；要么是外乡人并没有回到村里。要不要去跟神父汇报呢？他思前想后，决定找自己的好朋友问问。

少年不顾母亲询问“不吃面包吗”，拍响好友小瓦里安的家门。“瓦里安！小瓦里安！我知道你在家。”

奇怪的是，瓦里安家亮着灯，但没人应门。少年拍了十几下，屋子窗户却连个人影都不出现。

少年担心自己声音太大惊扰邻居，又想到按照小瓦里安的爸爸回家后教导的新“教规”，此时一家人在做礼拜也说不定，自己不该再吵，便决定独自走开。

他鼓起勇气。“既然是大家都相信的神父，”少年对自己说，“自己去见见他也可以！”

【3】

“那是我这辈子做的最失败的决定之一。”七百多年后，这在吸血鬼狩猎历史上流下又长又显著一笔成绩的猎人对记者大笑，“用现在的话说，我要瞎了。嗨，就算回忆起来，也恨不得烧掉自己的脑子。”

“你问我为什么？唔，没错，其实人类媾和的画面，后来我也见过许多了。野兽和人类的也有；魔物与魔物的也有，不用大惊小怪。只是那是他们，而我才十几岁。我还想向其中一人求助呢，结果发现……我那时觉得，小瓦里安的姐姐一定伤心坏了，她早就到出嫁年龄，还想着守住身体与灵魂直到遇见心仪的男人而非听从父母的话嫁给镇上那个当医生的鳏夫。她喜欢这名外乡人，还问我如果自己为外乡人献出了自己会不会被神责罚……”

著名猎人几乎在控诉：“谁能想到神父和外乡人原本就做着欺骗神之眼的勾当。”

【4】

时龄不足十四的少年，那一刻未能马上说得出发生了什么，仅是知道，作为听取与撒播福音、维护村民于灾厄凶煞之外的神父，那个要听少年报告“桑克瑞德是吸血魔物”、“桑克瑞德像行尸走肉”的神父——和桑克瑞德，贴得太近了。

也可能不止是“贴得近”而已。两支蜡烛把教堂照得格外空旷、宏大，大得少年疑惑，村里的教堂什么时候如此宽敞惊人。两个人影纠缠，投上石墙的形状扭曲，然而——后来少年回想着他们自慰，与床伴说，妖娆如梦魔。他移不开眼睛，从外乡人的身体上。外乡人教他射箭时与他下河捉鱼，脱去白衫露出的就是如此身体，肌肉精干，理路清晰；肤色比泥土稍浅，刚进村子时被嫉妒的农夫戏耍过，说他也许不胜农务，而他能单手挡住一头暴怒的公牛。那只手搂着神父，攀爬图腾柱时灵活的腿缠着神父，喝退野兽的声音甜腻像糖浆流淌，曾有好几个女孩愿意为之插上野花希望得到机会亲手梳理捆扎的长发零散，得到神父的亲吻后挂在椅背上摇晃。

少年渐渐明白自己不应凝视太久，努力拔走目光，转向石墙的影子。然而影子造成更多想象，光是边缘随烛光抖动，也能让少年与一颤一颤的琐碎呻吟对应起来。

“于里昂热。”那外乡人突然说，“你长大了。”

神父不知答了什么。只听长椅猛烈摆动，一时失衡翻倒，二人也都摔了下来。少年眼见墙上影子伏低了些，却更像羊头怪物了，勾在神父肩上、和羊角那么相似的，是外乡人的脚。这由影子重合交叠组成的羊头怪物能发出三种声音，听上去和沾水拍手相似的“啪啪”、翻倒的长椅与地面短促碰撞摩擦声、外乡人彷如遭到折磨却又兴奋不已哭笑难以分清的细碎呢喃。“在多来点。”外乡人常这么说，嗓音沙哑，接着便高亢起来，好像被人打了、被人杀了，可他还高兴得很。

外乡人的从“多来”变成“够了”之后，神父才开口答了一句连惊魂不定偷听的少年都听得清的话。

“我几乎以为你已被敌人吃净……”

“你对我这么没信心么。”

神父又不出声了。影子形状发生变化，山羊脑袋没了，可以看到神父头部影子略不平整的边缘而少年心目中的神父头发总是整整齐齐。神父做了什么，沾水拍手似的“啪啪”声大响，外乡人开始哀叫，而后发出挣扎动静，木头长椅嘎吱嘎吱声里哀叫变为哭泣恳求。影子伸长了一条手臂，被神父捉去，贴近脸部再也没拿开。水，到处都是和水有关的声像，烛光摇曳如水底、拍击声如含着水、呻吟声带着水以及谁在啜饮着水。

少年呆滞地蹲在教堂大门外。从小到大神父教导他的和外乡人进村来至今告诉过他的知识令他无法相信却不得不相信——

神父正在吸取外乡人的血。

【5】

“……哦……”

桑克瑞德疲倦地眨巴眨巴两眼。

“好像……想起来了……太久。”他转头看看身旁昏昏欲睡的精灵，“你在那村子里呆了有二十年吧？”

“嗯……有二十年没操你。”

“神父，不要跟年轻人学胡话。”

“他们流行这么说……”

“唉。好像是——我想想。谁来着？他的……邻居？”

“瓦里安一家。”

“嗯，就是那家人，那孩子的爸爸，在外头被咬了躲回村才导致后面的事故吧。”

“令人惭愧……”于里昂热翻了个身，面朝男人侧躺，捞起桑克瑞德卷着额发思考的手指含进嘴里，咬破表皮，“不幸中了奸计，用‘本村居民’血统判定入侵者的结界，居然未能发现。”

“毕竟那家伙是从邻国战场上回来的，家人都以为他战死了，阖家团圆的喜悦也让我们疏忽了。是这么回事？”

“嗯。”

“村外召唤魔物引开我们注意力也是。……喂，你在那能喝到什么啊，咬这里。”

“我爱你。”

“这一代的年轻人也流行这么说？”

“那……不甘落后的你，打算怎么说。”

桑克瑞德故作失聪，仔细读完好友的访谈——“自那之后我怀着要为邻家好友报仇的决心，跟随他们加入拂晓血盟成为一名血猎”、“可是，太气人了，那两个家伙忙着做爱完全没发现我在门外”——笑得难以自制，再次丢下手机舔舔于里昂热的嘴角，翻坐骑上对方的腰。

“我可不管最近流行什么说法。快操我，老神父。”

1.神父、神父，桑克瑞德是个吸血鬼！ END.


	2. 2.老师、老师！于里昂热好像是个吸血鬼！

“……你同学是这么说的哦。”

摆在桑克瑞德面前的是“学生”于里昂热·奥居雷。

“你年龄快跟这所大学一样长。”桑克瑞德抱起胳膊，“脸色苍白个头颀长羸弱，谈吐全是两个世纪前的词，完全符合吸血鬼形象。于里昂热，拜托你，别给我添乱。要是没法搁下五百岁的架子，就老老实实退学。不然不等我们找到那位女巫，自己就得先上火刑架。”（*1）

于里昂热却略略张开双臂：“您好，沃特斯先生。”

“听人说话。”

“请让我对您尽职尽责的关怀示以感激。”

“你只想吸我的血。”

于里昂热叹着气放低肩膀：“是你在教导我如何伪装人类，但又放不下食物的话题。”

“因为，你，根本没有老实照我说的去做。……你干嘛，别突然站起来。”

个头颀长羸弱——于里昂热自坐姿转为站姿，桑克瑞德就从低头变成不得不抬头。许多学生心目中于里昂热风吹即倒，偏偏桑克瑞德清楚，于里昂热能做到多少。

“时光长河涛涛。”于里昂热常比许多人更像个老师，尤其倚窗遥望时，“神殿被烧毁，旧籍遭埋没，石碑上的十诫不如贝壳承受得起风沙磨洗而人的记忆有限，语言文字不断演变，词汇如麦芽成长又被收割，再再成长。谁歌颂的是真谛，谁咏唱的是原文，谁理解的符合原意？每当此时，我的经历都在提醒……自己有义务，纠正一些谬误。……桑克瑞德，你在听吗？”

唤到名字的吸血鬼呼啦一下回神，见于里昂热望着自己。

“你那个，什么……我是说，就算那样，你也……那什么，一点。”他吞咽着。有点儿要命，于里昂热本来仅比他小三岁而——他们拥有同一个黑暗的生日，眼下为了工作，又成了他名义上的学生。他怎么不一早就把自己扮演成学生呢？是因为他不像于里昂热这般满身墨水味儿，他更像个打架出名的混混——啊，不好意思，他小时候的确如此——反正就是，气质，不像，纵使他能演得像。不对，他能。他能演一个靠着家财买进学位的纨绔子弟。桑克瑞德暗自大呼后悔，早该这样的。

可是晚了，于里昂热望着他，笑容温暖，同时带着狡黠。

“我感觉你已为我的求真心切所感动，意图送上拥抱，亲爱的老师。”

“你是不是和尼禄学了什么。”

“请问，哪位尼禄？应该不是我出生并踏入黑暗之时，王城烈火之歌已谢幕的那位。”

“我衣服里的手是谁的？”

“我向你保证，即便全世界皆受克劳狄乌斯魔爪玷污，唯有我在你身体里维护你的尊严。”

桑克瑞德翻了白眼。“把学识用在别的地方。”

“滥用学识于性爱，确实是受你教导。”手已自衣下穿过腰带、探入下身，“……在五百年前。”

“啊……可恶。”

于里昂热咬着耳朵：“您找我有什么事来着？”

“饿……了。”

那精灵便先扯落桑克瑞德的腰带绳结，再拉宽自己衣领露出肩膀，说声“请便”，再不管他，忙着开拓后臀。桑克瑞德咬开面前肩肉，鲜血外涌直扑面颊，腥气在夜之族的感官中与炙烤鲜肉、打开香水瓶或滴下精油无异，又也许，与诱发性欲的魔法无异。他用舌尖撩起几滴，同于里昂热捏紧性器一道发出饥渴冲顶的叹息，腰部酥软，他觉得自己该占领于里昂热方才造就高大身影所倚靠的窗。

但等桑克瑞德扶住窗台，血淋淋的、美味的肩膀就离他而去了。于里昂热在他两腿间屈膝，扳住硬挺，咬破了大腿内侧皮肤。缺少征兆，失落与酥麻痛楚一并反噬。他拿后脑咚咚撞击窗棂，指尖亡羊补牢，抠进自己咬出的伤口阻止愈合，害怕等到于里昂热重新允许进食，这个伤口也在自己血的作用下完全长好了。

“给我先……”

于里昂热充耳不闻，一口口汲取腿上的血，以含着血的口腔侍奉桑克瑞德的阴茎。桑克瑞德记得自己在两人转化后第一次交媾前就警告过，这不是人类理智能承受的“性”。但于里昂热愿意实现——桑克瑞德发现，一旦于里昂热学会、理解与愿意，就比自己有勇气得多，包括做爱的方式，能把过去人类之身的“于里昂热”不敢触碰的都实践一遍、两遍到而今的无数遍。他垂头俯视，观察于里昂热怎么在一件人类连提起一二个词都必须先向大能者祷告忏悔的事情上，过分挥发热忱和贤能；然后他察觉到这一行为愚蠢至极，更像是在看自己怎么折服于精灵的所作所为，不知廉耻地勃起。

“于里昂热啊……”

精灵成功自前端衔下浊液。桑克瑞德颇为沮丧，因为这意味着到于里昂热满意以前，他都喝不到血了。

“刚才说的请便呢……”

于里昂热起身，捧起桑克瑞德的头含住嘴唇。这回精灵突然不急了，除抚慰性器的手不停以外，吻与抚触都用时断时续的节奏表达轻柔与慈爱。

“我改变主意了。我希望自己的俘虏听我指令。”于里昂热垫着男人耳际，掌下触及刺青，“尤其当我醒悟，此情景发自阁下醉心于本人魅力之后。”

不是的。桑克瑞德心里嚷嚷，于里昂热的同学可都不是这么说他的。于里昂热谦卑内敛，尽是儿时不善言谈又清高的翻版。起初他还担心于里昂热少年的缺点重现，打探消息的话有可能四面碰壁，而他自己也要潜心入戏，拾起远去的人类记忆，打从心底相信“于里昂热就是这样”。

结果、接着——于里昂热咬坏了他的刺青。原本可在做爱期间喂食的互惠互利，这么变成了单方面索取。伴着吸吮和吞咽的咕哝声，进食者的手掌握住了撕下衬衫后裸露的胸肌，指头在乳尖四周打转，随着摄去血液狠命一口，也将乳尖向下按。

“——呃啊……”

桑克瑞德拧紧精灵的发丝。“……好学生……”“好学生于里昂热”在哪？跟这个把自己下体弄湿、反复玩弄乳尖和耻毛的贪婪小鬼放在一起，那个于里昂热——

“这么硬了。”于里昂热张开獠牙，又在男人耳垂上咬下一个小洞，捞起手辅助后者抚过乳首感知硬度，自己亦陶醉地揉弄肌肉，称赞肌肤富有活跃的捕食者锻炼出的弹性。“硬与弹性词义本存相悖的部分，感谢你，使之兼备。”

“可恶、可恶——”桑克瑞德叫得有些虚弱，已被精灵翻去面朝窗外，指头死抠住了雕花。桑克瑞德对这种雕花印象深刻，至世人发明和流行玻璃以后，他就无法自如地抠着窗户雕花稳住身体了。他的腿打颤，裤子里湿得像被关在笼中的娼妓，心灵却在于里昂热身体里飘；可他又没有停留的地方，他的血源源不断、源源不断、有去无回。他知道自己快被吸干了，但他还想送出别的体液，譬如精液，于是他一再无意识地踮起脚，扭动和前后挺动腰部，让游走在于里昂热体内的血到处询问，“好了吗”“可以了吗”，力争不只有空虚的、精神上的“得到”，又能想象得到等于里昂热真的插进来自己将堕入怎样窘境。于里昂热用膝头与小腿支着男人，正同他们相拥着逃避白昼——尽管母水晶与敏菲利亚爱戴，他们不必受到日光烧成灰的刑罚——和每个时代遵循不同掌权者指示的审问官。

他在即将滩成血泊前给于里昂热搂着腰，总算得到了一口吃食。他扑向母亲的乳房而“母亲”用硕大雄物肏他的后穴。他拿勉强得回力量后成型的上肢撑住窗台，腿夹着精灵，若非他善于攀爬，确实差不多像个婴儿。他知道自己里面烂透了，满身血污，还渴望神助，从炼狱爬上地头的妖魔利用求助言辞诱惑天使，迫使天使与他一同堕落。但是，自始至终，桑克瑞德都没能在于里昂热眼里找到破绽。他绷着脚尖射精，于里昂热还叫他老师。

世界史详载的第一所大学，于女巫狩猎热潮之中的某日，被早到的学生发觉某一间教室洒满血迹。人们惊慌不已，却查不出谁受过重伤、谁血流致死。清洗血迹后，课程依旧。

唯有此后被两头吸血鬼暗中带出学院以免遭到狩猎苦难的女巫，乘上马车后，玩味地盯着面前两人。

“……你们做得真激烈。”

两头吸血鬼知趣，闷不吭声。

2.老师、老师！于里昂热好像是个吸血鬼！ END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注（*1）：大学指的是博洛尼亚大学(University of Bologna)。此时捏他的时间为女巫狩猎初期。


	3. 3.爱会保持沉默

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含抹布内容！请注意避雷！！！

有那么二十年，于里昂热与桑克瑞德失去了联络。星条旗招摇而蓝白红旗被革命灼烧，他们四处奔走，尝试从一条特殊新法令下挽救生命，延缓法律质变与革命根基动摇倒塌的时间，而桑克瑞德在一次撤离丹东派骨干的秘密行动中失踪了。同一时刻于里昂热在演讲台下怀着遗憾，听着曾经承载希望改天换地的革命滑向另一头。他的心脏唐突地跳动、绞痛，几乎连肌肉都凹陷，令他坐立不安。他意识到桑克瑞德出事了。

随后雅·修特拉送来的暗语也证明了于里昂热的猜测。“我没法把他拉出来。”此后两人在事发现场附近寻找，雅·修特拉语气带有怒意，“和我们一样，对方当中也有夜之族插手。他们发现那家伙……对魔法的抵抗力太低。那是个圈套。”

于里昂热找到了把带血的短刀，皱起眉头。“我想这个圈套……冲着桑克瑞德来的。”他收起短刀，大致猜到这个圈套目的所在，短刀沾染的魔法痕迹是一种梦魔的魅惑之法，不便与修特拉说清。而魔法之余，短刀柄末尾留有桑克瑞德的暗号，分明表示“不要过来”。

“怎么样，要发布搜查令吗？”

于里昂热两只拇指互相摩挲。

“……只能暗中寻找。时局太乱……”

这一等就等了近二十年，等到小个子波拿巴复辟，至当年——响彻历史的一战打响，于里昂热才再度与桑克瑞德重逢。

这二十个年头里于里昂热并非坐等消息，他知道桑克瑞德亦是如此。对永生的夜之族来讲，二十年如弹指，唯有以人类之心参与历史进程，依次眼见时局起落，方对时光波纹有所知觉。于里昂热继续尽力挽救每个被扣上不实罪名执行死刑的参政者，虽然没有任何救下的人见到过桑克瑞德，可其后于里昂热断断续续还能收到不署名的提醒情报，帮助他避开锋芒将幸存者保护起来，已是桑克瑞德透露自己存活状况的极限。

于里昂热收到“交易”的情报在滑铁卢酣战的某一夜。“假若那波拿巴真有哈修马利姆的凶魂，”信上说，“我便不需对你寄出这封信。在下用一位梦魔的情人交换一则建议可好？”信件末尾附着的魔法墨水，带着于里昂热闻到过的味道。

魅惑魔法。精灵抹去墨水，手势僵硬。当晚他照信件指示抵达欧特伊别墅——能给人留下“这座别墅真的存在吗”的地方，荒凉、缥缈，仅在门口开放一个特殊魔法阵，防止普通人误入。于里昂热没有从魔法阵中读到敌意，谨慎地踏入。

魔法阵将他带到了个古阿拉伯风格的大厅，似乎是用法术装潢出的空间，四周梁柱仍有废旧别墅的影子，内部则溢满甜腻催情的熏香。沙发座椅与厚厚的毯子垫子胡乱摆放，珠链、碎金与文物丢满地面，粗暴地凸显奢华，显然属于永生不死夜之族乐趣的一部分。于里昂热觉得自己大约走进了贵族的性爱沙龙，几张软垫床榻和纱幕组成小隔间，各有一一两两梦魔、血族、女巫和妖精袒胸露背、肉体横陈而带着兴趣对精灵娇嗔。

“你来了啊。”行至大厅深处，一名女巫迎上前，拍拍手叫四周揭起幕帘，欢迎于里昂热这名来客，“对这里的孩子们感兴趣吗？还是，只想带回你的情人？”

“这与信上内容相反。”

于里昂热认出面前的是女巫狩猎期间自己与桑克瑞德曾遵循组织要求营救出的那一位。对方也顾念这份恩情，并未出言刁难，而是开门见山地指了指身后一张巨大宽阔的床榻。

精灵一眼就能找见目标。一副精致、能让任何对那段文明有记忆的人迅速联想到宠爱和奴役两种意义的装束，彻底扭转男人勒紧战装提起短刀跨步的干练印象——甚至，于里昂热想，假若自己足够客观，应该能公正说出“我感受到你们对他的喜爱之意深重”——和来自不同性别种族半是爱怜、半是强迫环绕、拉扯、支撑的肢体。最高贵的妖精得到那人侍奉，抚着那人后脑，让那人吮吸自己乳房，在阴道里寄宿。她绵软低语轻笑，涂红的脚指甲把玩几下对方散乱长发，刮蹭那人腰部，轻轻将头颅压向双峰中央，转向另一侧，以便含住那侧伸来的器官，犹如蚁后鼓励家族子孙分享同一位性交对象，也愿意家族子孙靠着自己的身体做爱。这变成了某种缺少道德约束的关系，可在黑暗族群的世界里，这又不值一提，尤其在其中那位理智遭到囚禁后。于里昂热嗅着空气里的甜味，看着第三、第四个男性托起人形宠物的腰臀，抚摸画在后腰凹陷处、闪烁荧光的纹路。抚摸使白发男人发出的呢喃趋于低贱，摆动不止、含着性器祈求那两位男性垂怜欲望插入。他将自身变为沙龙中最好的玩物，当贵族们要求他发出浪叫，他也顺从并恳切说想要听到肉体摩擦碰撞的所有声响，肢体为了配合四名男女乃至第五名男性加入而弯折到旁观的于里昂热都未能很快辨认出姿势。至少跟自己在一起的时候桑克瑞德做不到这点，因为于里昂热没有五个——

“夜之族原本不需要你理想的那些东西，外面的规则、白昼下的道德，情谊深厚、伉俪相扶……那是人类才需要遵守的。”女巫的声音敲醒于里昂热的听觉，“跟夜之族不能轻易参与或干涉人类历史是一个道理。你们非要那么做，我们也只能如此发出警告。这次是刚好，我们要为某一场战争的走向做决定，可以听听你的意见，作为交换，把他还给你。下一次就不会那么顺利了。”

床榻上那男人正被翻过一侧。看起来他应该失去了视力，或短暂被情欲压迫，看不见东西，对站在面前的于里昂热毫无反应。宝石粒点缀的薄纱遮着前胸，反向挺起时受到汗水吸附，乳尖突兀地凸出一小块绯红。稍微放松得到休息的嘴吐着更红艳的舌头，尖牙勉勉外露，片刻挂上了银丝。后臀拍击猛力，将他整个人推得难以维持同时撸动服侍两根阴茎的姿势，他便放弃了以嘴代替一只手，半张脸埋在他人腿间，腾出的手掌则抚慰妖精的乳房。不一会儿，他又被翻去正面，让其中一个掌握后背侵入，双腿合拢形成的缝隙、腋下、肩窝与胸口皆有想尽办法触碰的性器，形态完全沦为泄欲的玩偶。头部被折向于里昂热瞧不见的角度，入口再次填满。大家询问“你觉得有多少在里面”，他则绷着脚趾、发出欢愉且失控的呓语。

于里昂热悄悄退了一步，另一只温热手臂缠上他的，把一枚金箔塞进掌心。精灵稍回头看了看，见是只面貌嫌年少的梦魔，吐着绘有淫纹的舌头。他注意到这枚纹样和刻在桑克瑞德后腰上的一样。

“这个孩子曾说，”女巫笑着指指梦魔，“在捕获那边猎物时嗅到过某种气味，今天才知道，那种气味跟你的相同。她想见你很久了。要不要试试？桑克瑞德对她很温柔。她对你也会温柔的。”

于里昂热摇摇头，望了望另一边。巧得很，那里的男人也正反复触摸影响了桑克瑞德的纹样。几根手指来回擦过，桑克瑞德则一阵阵呻吟、颤抖甚至搐搦，精液弹上薄纱，或落入肚脐，沿着鼠蹊流下；锁骨遭尖牙贯穿，又在魔法作用下愈合，仅剩一点粉色新疤，脖颈、上臂或腿内侧、膝窝同样均等对待，咬痕、指痕和新愈的裂口遍布。

于里昂热捏起金箔，礼貌地还给梦魔。女巫见状，好气又无奈地笑出了声。

“果然……在你们告诉我，我成为女巫狩猎目标、想要带我逃出学院那年，我就知道。你们是两个愚蠢天真的家伙。”

“……诸位想听我说什么？”

“滑铁卢。”女巫的笑容意味深长，“我们发现，你和你身后的‘家族’，并未干涉这场战役走向。明明你们的‘家族’出手援助，或作壁上观，都能成就下一个节点。我们很疑惑，作为旁观者，不明白你们这次选择沉默的意义。”

“因为历史已经做出了选择，不需我们多余的涉足。爱和理智相随，会提醒我们，发声和沉默，皆为黄金。”

女巫对榻上的妖精使了个眼神。妖精亦转头思索，而后拍拍手，让淫乱的性交停摆。

他们将桑克瑞德平放下来，最后一位略微捋顺男人的长发，搭在肩上。疾风暴雨结束了，桑克瑞德还起伏不定，薄纱黏住了皮肤，使他整个人像从树上摔下的寒蝉。“这是个好孩子。”妖精说，“他想念你，但从不向你求助。你的存活是他撑到现在的力量。”

“记住夜之族的警告。”女巫补充道，“把他接回去吧。”

众人隐匿行迹如流星破空。眨眼一刻后，剩下的于里昂热脱下外袍，搂起躯体的手法比搂起婴儿更谨慎。

别墅又破旧又阴冷，唯有野心勃勃的文学家才能在这里构写阴谋，而剩下的精灵族发不出多少感叹（*2）。他做到了心如止水，不管面对什么，内心鼓动都不曾比感觉到搭档落难那瞬间剧烈。只有这样才能发得出公平的声音。

“……桑克瑞德……”

他发觉桑克瑞德正在忍耐——大约是夜之族多余的尊严与恶劣心态作祟，临走前没抹去诱发性欲的魔法，遮挡狼狈的袍子底下，私处还未获得满足——不肯泄露丁点被他人触碰后的原始反应，忍得额角重又浸满汗水，脑袋也试着往袍子里躲。

于里昂热打算呼唤第二次，结果声带噎住了。真正的止水已被扰乱。

袍子里那男人闷闷地支吾两声：“多久了，于里昂热？”

该怎么回答好呢。于里昂热抵着对方额头不敢动。

“太久了的话……”安静持久得像是许许多多战争都结束了，桑克瑞德又说，“……做。”

他指的是除去淫纹免不了要做的事。腿在袍子下顺着于里昂热的跪姿缓缓伸展，夹住精灵的腰，人也松弛着肌肉，下身小心抬高，形成暗门般的入口。

“碰一碰那里。”桑克瑞德闭着眼，尖牙刮了刮贴着自己嘴边的尖耳朵，“在后面。”

于里昂热咬着嘴唇。嫉妒心是可怕的，他不敢出声。抹消魔法和性器挺入体内发生在同一个刹那，桑克瑞德疲惫地、又仿佛放心了似地舒了口气，但也不再多说旁的语句，直接咬破于里昂热贡献的颈窝，大口汲取养分。

没过多少天，战报传遍大街小巷。报童和传单员满街游走呼喊，而于里昂热仅是抬起脸，细心听完内容，复又俯下身，把渴望怀抱的秘密埋进桑克瑞德的身体。

3.爱会保持沉默 END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注（*2）：全文捏他时间段为法国大革命热月政变前后至滑铁卢战役，具体请百度。欧特伊别墅为时期相近的著作《基督山伯爵》中，基督山伯爵用以推进复仇计划的别墅。


	4. 4.时光之血绵长似酒

桑克瑞德提着刀，迎风呼喝了声。

“你说我们能追得上那辆车吗，于里昂热？”

列车急速驶过，风压剧增，桑克瑞德吐吐舌头，乘风一跳。

他在落地前任凭强风扯走上衣，两腿站稳时，上身就一丝不挂了。但他从不认为这有多是个事儿，手起刀落，刀尖自敌人后颈贯穿咽喉。

“下次我一定要追追看。”

“我相信你能在车顶上入睡。”（*3）

“可你肯定不准。”

“太好了，我一贯对你的自知之明给予很高评价。”

“还有几个？”

“应该……结束了。”

“那个小镇的酒吧，去不去？现在流行。真奇怪，以前他们都是骑马去的。”

“这不是发生在同一个国家的传统，桑克瑞德。”（*4）

于里昂热引燃火焰，等桑克瑞德将最后一具尸体扔进火坑。“复古也是流行趋势”，于里昂热曾感到有趣。也因为流行“复古”，偶尔他会用点古典的处置方法，让当代人类迷惑不解。

“你的衣服呢？”

“丢了就丢了，围巾给我。”桑克瑞德卷起围巾，挡住刺青，“现在只是深秋，旅行者可不能弱不禁风。”

“徒步去吗？”

“上车，这帮家伙的车还能用。”桑克瑞德瞅瞅车牌，吹了声口哨：“是个挺贵的牌子，我们赚了。”

“不行，桑克瑞德，不要节外生枝。”

“来嘛，平常我们很少坐得上这么贵的越野车。”桑克瑞德拉开车后门，做出“请”的手势，好不容易才说服于里昂热坐进后座关起车门。他关上驾驶座以前，为确认状况张望了下百米外焚烧敌人尸体的火坑，随手扇扇风，“呼，好热。”

于里昂热也隔着车窗望着，眼底火光闪闪。发动机预热振动起来时，于里昂热忽然张口问：“火焰真能烧毁一切吗？”

“不知道，一般不需要我们考虑。你还好么？我记得前面镇子的酒吧有钢琴，去散散心吧。”

“唔……嗯。”

桑克瑞德踩下油门，越野车驶出荒地，沿公路疾驰。这一地区偏远，人口向城市迁徙，一小时开下来两人都遇不上几辆车。一小时后，车子拐进山坡，停进一处废厂房。

“车就丢在这里，剩下二十公里路得走过去。”

桑克瑞德随便搜刮完车上钱财证件，听不到于里昂热答话，转头就见精灵靠着椅背昏昏欲睡。

“喂，喂。刚才是谁不肯坐……”他摸了摸于里昂热额头，不禁笑了声，“晕车啊？”

“唔唔。”

于里昂热两眼朦胧，给男人吵得有点急，两手稍举直接扶住仅挂着一条围巾的上身。

“一小时不见，你晒黑了么，桑克瑞德。”

“醒一醒，想吃，还是想做？”

“愿你的羞耻心与人类保持一致，减少向同族看齐的次数。”

话是这么说；桑克瑞德含笑低头看看在自己胸前跳着、描画着的手指。他捉住它们，含进嘴里，同时挤进车后座，骑着精灵膝盖。

“有些酒吧流行一种新的舞，我去学过。”

“酒吧还有二十公里……”

桑克瑞德不管不顾扭了起来，挣开腰带，拉下拉链，低头吻着精灵额头和鼻梁。

“要是那家酒吧也有人跳这种舞怎么办？”

“……你怎么知道那家酒吧有钢琴？”

“我去过，是上一代的事了。……你话真多……”

桑克瑞德把精灵的手指塞进自己的内裤，嘴巴堵上了不肯松开，下腰扭来摆去，渐渐摆出了节奏。生殖器官的形状隔着内裤逐层被于里昂热的指节勾勒出来，重量增加，形成厚实的肉块。但桑克瑞德并非随着器官与性欲复苏而迈向失控的那一个。

原本不需要呼吸，于里昂热却一再试图在长吻中吸气，舌头不安分地伸卷，脖子慢慢仰起，咽喉脆弱地滚动。桑克瑞德看得暗暗直笑，欺负似地双手包住精灵颈侧，勾勾耳后，揉揉短发。越野车没熄火，偶尔呼哧一声，桑克瑞德就趁势朝精灵下腹顶顶肉块，挑逗依旧锁在裤头里的另一位先生。他眼看着于里昂热脸色转红但仍未有解放对方束缚的意思，即使于里昂热有些急迫地拓好了后穴也将身前性器抚慰至隐隐将在内裤上探头，桑克瑞德都坚持让双手绝不碰到肚脐下方任一寸皮肤。

时间一长，于里昂热来了点脾气，猛地拽下男人内裤令阴茎“啵”地弹跳出来，夹在两人中间晃悠几下，再使劲攥紧，一手堵着前端，另一手剥掉长裤包裹臀部的部分，捏了又捏，突然两手同时使力，那股狠劲儿像是要把手掌揉进掌中肉体。这叫桑克瑞德吃痛，不得已打断借着夜之族优势没完没了的吻呜咽，扶着于里昂热肩头朝下瞧了眼。

“你的小兄弟还没你着急。”

“请解开它，当它进入这里……”于里昂热戳着男人肚脐下方不过一指间隔的位置，“……不要怪它不讲理。”

“我什么时候怀疑过？”

于里昂热拧起了眉毛，上身反压将男人推得靠上驾驶座椅背，自行拉下拉链握着器官，托高男人臀部对准。

“我真的没有怀疑过……”

那器官插了进去，毫不留情；桑克瑞德听见精灵默念麻痹魔法，连忙呼喊，抗议对方作弊。麻痹效果一闪而过，等桑克瑞德回神，阴茎已结结实实堵塞了肠道，顶部止于何处的感觉因迟钝迅速消散而格外清晰。

“你不……是……这么……”桑克瑞德咬紧了牙，尖牙几近刺穿下唇，“……可、唔啊……”

可于里昂热已鼓足气势，将男人两手钳住挂上椅背就实施起抽插行动，獠牙险险擦过乳尖，在胸膛中线上停留摩擦。车子开始摇晃，吱呀吱呀的，和性器刺激出肠液滋滋的，连带着弯折关节偶尔也吱吱响上几下。桑克瑞德有时还想笑话点什么，有时张嘴还会失去余裕，下身满是酸胀和酥麻乱窜的快感，最后留下的可选项也不多了，他只得顺应于里昂热时不时飘向自己的那些充满暗示的目光，发出催情的低吟，偷偷在精灵颈间啜吸。

“我还……要穿衣服吗？”跟着性交进食是夜之族永不过时的乐趣，桑克瑞德贪恋精灵血味香甜，说话间都要舔净牙尖和嘴角，“……我记得你前面想让我穿衣服……”

他唤来的是于里昂热审视自己上身的目光。灼热且略嫌小气地逡巡。接着，桑克瑞德觉得并无悬念——于里昂热再次将阴茎送进肠口，迫使他浪叫不止，同时叼着乳首教獠牙穿透皮肉。那股四下溢出的征服气息雄浑得让桑克瑞德笑不出来，只剩下发抖的份，即使射精了一回，也希望用湿黏的、汗和灰滚成脏兮兮的、精液也不擦的身体迎合捕食之口。

当然之后桑克瑞德倚上钢琴弹响琴键，神态绝非廉耻丢尽。他慢悠悠地弹，问于里昂热有没有打好腹稿的情诗可以伴奏。

于里昂热捧着热牛奶。于里昂热在小镇酒吧里捧着热牛奶。他还擦了擦发黄的玻璃。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注（*3）：想起的是老动画《鸦KARAS》，开头鵺就睡在火车顶上。  
> 注（*4）：美国老电影的酒吧，四面尘沙，牛仔骑马。


End file.
